The present invention relates to a particle beam treatment system suitable for particle beam treatment that utilizes a charged particle beam (an ion beam) such as a proton and a heavy ion, especially relates to technique related to a particle beam treatment system that can realize therapeutic irradiation on a certain specific patient in short time.
For one example of a method and a system for automatically assigning a particle beam to one of plural irradiation chambers, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-501084 discloses technique that the system checks whether the corresponding beam is available or not when a request from one of beam users is received and automatically assigns the beam to the requested irradiation chamber. If not available, the request is located in a certain position in a waiting list of pending requests and the position varies depending upon a priority level (and arrival time) linked with requests.